Marvin Ryuudou (Universe L-137)
Marvin Ryuudou '''is a tritagonist character within the High School DxD universe of L-137, and in the High School DxD fanfic "Irina's Friend". Like Kurenai, Marvin is often remembered, throughout all of heaven and hell as "One of the most dangerous war powers" within the 3 faction war. He has been described as the greatest "ace-in-the-hole" that the 3 factions have ever encountered. '''Appearance Marvin Ryuudou first appearance is introduced as being a rather attractive young man in his early twenties. He's often seen wearing a dark navy blue jersey that has a small golden crown on the right side. He also wears a pair of brown leather boots that go over his jersey, including two broad white stripes printed on the arms. He wears a faded blue scarf with jagged tears along with it around his neck. A distinguishing feature in Marvin is his blue eyes, which can change in appearance depending on the emotions he feels typical, when he is serious or angry they are slit and reminiscent of a cat's eyes. He has black hair which reaches his chin that seems to have a dark purple highlight to it. Personality Despite his gentle-like appearance, Marvin has been shown to be a complete idiot to almost everyday things. Marvin is shown to be a character who is typically very playful and childish at almost any given occasion. He will do a bunch of random actions that would seem rather odd to a normal human, such as throwing unexpected fits of rage. He will leave his "mark" anywhere and everywhere and is shown to be enjoying these outings on different occasions. When he does do a nice deed, he will always try to do a negative deed. However, despite all the negative influences that he may display to his peers, he almost never takes his jokes too far. He has an honor code that he personally follows from time to time. It's his way of keeping himself "human". History Far back in the past, when Lucifer himself still lives, Marvin wasn't born from natural means. Instead, he was the result of the combination of several chess pieces from the Underground. This event was to test out if all the evil pieces, had the outcome of being one of the strongest pieces they have ever seen. Of course, several devils disagreed with Lucifer's idea, the main concern that it will try to cause unintended chaos. But Lucifer continued anyways, granting a regular human body miraculous powers. When he came to, he didn't know why he was made, confused with the satanic-like underworld. Lucifer took it upon himself, to train the young devil, into the ways of gaining power. Immediately after learning that purpose, Marvin immediately suffered a huge mental breakdown. Powers and Abilities Insanely High Demonic Power: As the original creation of Lucifer, Marvin has overwhelming powers and abilities common to the Devils. He's exceptionally good at manipulating his magical properties within himself, and release it in massive blows. It's stated by Lucifer himself, that one day, Marvin might be able to greatly surpass his great potential of power, as he constantly evolves it. During the 3 faction war, Kurenai observed Marvin's early skills of combat. He stated that his immense demonic power was more than enough to make any mid-ranking Angels and Fallen Angels fall completely powerless. If not for Kurenai's D/D/D's, Marvin could easily obliterate his Fallen Angel Powers. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: After constant, rigorous training with Lucifer, Marvin has the ability to take down overwhelming enemies with ease. When facing Kurenai for the first time, he easily overwhelmed his D/D/D Gust King Alexander with only a few reflexes in his non-serious state, only throwing side punches. His punches alone were enough to disrupt certain fighting strategies, by neutralizing the path of physical harm. Flash Speed: Thanks to his enhanced biology, Marvin has been shown to move at near subsonic speed with just his foot movements. When Yuuto tried to fight him at a blitzing sword match, he couldn't keep up with Marvin's constant Immense Stamina: Due to being the combination of countless chess evil pieces, Marvin possesses a great amount of stamina. He has been able to fight continuously for a straight year, without any food or water. Immense Endurance: Marvin is able to endure countless punishment from various enemies from anywhere of the 3 factions. Flight: Being a pure Devil, Marvin can fly freely, with or without his devil wings.